


The boy who had no choice

by siriusshagmesenselessblack



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Credence x Reader, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, careful sex, is that even a thing?, telltale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusshagmesenselessblack/pseuds/siriusshagmesenselessblack
Summary: Based on this idea: an angsty Credence x Writer short story, a no-maj who is herself shunned by the human world meets this boy whom she’d never seen before, scared by the anger in his eyes but at the same time she cannot avert her eyes from his dark ones, his rage, his grief, his sorrow, all of it pouring from his eyes, surrounding her like an ocean. She’s never met anyone like him, the men she’s usually surrounded by are rough to the touch and reek of cigars. But Credence, his finger touch her with suchsoftness as if he might be afraid she might just disappear the minute he feels too good, to warm by her kindness.





	1. Chapter 1

Life is too short, they say. Cherish every moment of your life and it will be a life well lived. The naivety drooling from these sayings filled you almost as much with despair as they filled you with rage, although you were only swallowing one of them down, trying to forget what you are, what life you've been born into and what a life you've already brought two bastard children into. Living in New York in these times could either be dancing in the sky or rotting away in the dirt and scum beneath it. There was no in-between. You scoff at the idea of the American Dream, that anyone could be the master of his own fate, as the man clinging to you clumsily fumbling your breasts. He was one of your regulars and obviously, obliviantly thought that you appreciated his, in his eyes, kindness as much as he appreciated your services. His mouth made a smacking sound as he released a sucking kiss from your neck. You knew he'd left a mark and tried not to gag at the thought of him having tried to mark you as his.  
You could feel him hard against your stomach and smelled the stink of an awful cologne you knew he'd put on especially for you. In response to his whimpers you mumbled sweet vanities into his ear as you continued stroking him through his slacks. He was drunk and shot his release into his pants before you were able to get them open. He was still trying to catch his breath when he started an attempt to pull you into his arms but aggressively you pushed him away from you. "Don't touch me.", you hissed. His eyes reflected his hurt but you knew that he understood. You had noticed the wedding ring on his hand weeks ago but hadn't cared enough to ask him about it. The money had to be right, after he had done his deed you were strangers to one another. He put the coins into the palm of your hand and with them a small locket before he disappeared. You looked at it with disgust, then put it back in your pocket. Maybe you could sell it to one of the other girls later. Cleaning up this time was easy, you almost didn't feel like a woman who'd just pleasured a man in a dark alley for a couple of coins just to pay this week’s rent.  
He'd left the stench of single-malt and cigars on your skin and you shuddered. This day couldn't be over soon enough.  
After the years you had spent in this country everything felt like a bad dream from which you'd just wake up one day and realized everything you had felt, seen, done had been just another nightmare. The thought gave you great comfort as you made yourself presentable again and stepped back onto the street to find the next man who felt a hunger for your body. You let your hair fall over the small purple mark on your neck, the skin still a little sensitive from the sucking and biting that had been done earlier.   
How long you'd been working in this trade was no longer of your concern, and you didn't care enough to ask one of the girls who tried to forget who, what they were just as much as you did. They and the men you pleased called you Theodora, no one you knew used their real name, out of fear somebody from their old life would recognize them.  
You stepped into the light and forced a soft, seductive smile on your face. You knew your eyes lit up every time you smiled that special little smile which'd become less and less special every time a young lad had fallen for it, until you felt filthy every time you used it to lure them in. Across the busy street in front of you stood a man in his prime years, eyeing you with hungry eyes, the eyes of a predator and you let your fingers rest on your hip to feel for the knife safely hidden away in the folds of your dress as you smiled brightly at him. You felt that he was trouble, saw it in his dark grey eyes and the lascivious smile on his pale lips in how his clothes were so carefully put together for a man who didn't wear a wedding ring.  
Carefully you turned, minding to let your hips sway softly towards him before you walked away from him and out of his sight. He was not your crowd, men who meant trouble also meant possible stabbing for women in your position. You made your way up the street, wriggling through the masses until you came to the place you were looking for. Before you the street you were on mounded into the main street and on the opposite site from you was the market. You could smell the crisp scent of caramelized almonds, fresh fruit and… pies. Deeply you inhaled the rich smell and relished the single notes, each and every one of them reminding you of the last time you walked across that market when you were just a normal girl then, merely a woman…  
“Nostalgia is a trait of the weak, you know that dear?”  
The smoothness of the voice and the faint breath on the soft skin behind your ear made your hair stand on end and your fingers fluttered for the blade in your skirts as a firm, cold hand enclosed itself around your wrist.  
“Now now then, Liebes, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”  
Your breath caught in your throat and you swallowed down your nervousness, you’ve had this kind of shit before, after all this was just another man.  
“I wouldn’t leave my hand there if I were you, now let me go.” You let your voice turn into a low growl and threw him a glaring from your fiery eyes. The same smug smile beamed from the face you’d seen before and the void-like eyes looked at you with disdain and… curiosity. After a moment of him staring into your eyes he released your wrist and immediately you backed away from him to put an arm’s length between you and the man, managing to regain your composure.  
“Now that we’ve reestablished our boundaries, how may I help you, sir?” You let the word pour from your tongue like dripping honey and took a small, slow step towards him, your look never leaving his. He raised his eyebrow with astonishment, he wasn’t used to somebody just invading his personal space without fear. Nonetheless he didn’t back off and returned the sly smile you gave him. “Just wait my dear, I am not interested into your services for myself, rather than… an acquaintance.” You raised your eyebrow. “What kind of acquaintance?”  
He flashed a wide grin at you, revealing two rows of bright white teeth. Almost like a wolf gnarling at its prey before jumping to bury its teeth in it, you thought to yourself. As if he’d read your mind, he took a step towards you, your bodies only a few inches apart, and lowered his head down to your ear.  
“He is somebody I strongly intent to find out more about…”, he murmured lowly, his breath mingling on your skin. You took a deep breath and blinked in surprise when you didn’t smell anything of a man on him, and also nothing else. “Unfortunately, he can’t know of my presence yet, and I am very much assured that he’d prefer yours even more.” With that he lightly laid his hands onto your hips and pulled you slightly towards him. “I promise you that this will pay out for you very generously.” You tried to still the rising trembling within you. Something about him stirred a slight fear in you, but he wouldn’t do you any harm on an open street with gendarmes around. You raised your eyes to meet his and smiled faintly. “Who might the lad I’ll engage with be?” Of course you were no stranger to finding and seducing men you were set on let it be by jealous wives or thrifty colleagues, and you really needed any money you could get your hands on.  
The man before you smiled with content. “A young man with great powers within him. His name is Credence, Credence Barebone.”  
Your nodded. “I will find him.”, you murmured lowly. Your eyes were still fixated on his, the coolness of his look was hypnotizing and you felt yourself being unable to advert your eyes from it. After a few seconds he nodded sternly. “Meet me here in four days.”, he purred and left your hips. “Don’t disappoint, pet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, I hope you enjoy this one as much as I did!

Chapter II  
Even though it didn’t seem like it, you associated a lot with New York. It was a cold city, defining itself through the detachment to its most inner core, its residents living all only for themselves. You breathed in the crisp winter air, felt how it filled your lungs and cooled you from within, and saw how a little cloud of breath formed in front of you as you breathed out.  
It had been hard to figure out who this Credence Barebone was. None of the girls you knew were acquainted with him which was an oddity in itself. But then there was this one girl; Chastity was her name, ironically, she’s been in the business longer than I had been and like me one of the few girls who worked without another man watching her every move and taking half of her hard-earned income. She was beautiful in her own dark way, one of her eyes was covered by a milky fog, the other one was of a pale grey. The other girls murmured under their breath that she’d gotten it by one of the children of her orphanage-family who blinded her with a hot spoon after she left to be her own again. The head of this ‘family’, she told me, was a cruel and cold woman, with eyes and hands that seemed kind but would bruise you with the devil’s fervor within the blink of an eye; Mary Lou.  
By finding her you found Credence. You almost overlooked him standing a few feet away from you, looking to the ground as he handed out his pamphlets announcing the return of witches among the citizens of New York. Even though he was almost one head and a half taller than you he seemed… fragile, like he would break as soon as anyone touched him. And in a way it was like that.

“At first it was difficult to even get his attention.” Your mouth watered at the sight of the hot meal being set before you, the waitress courting after retreating from the table you and the dark-haired man were sitting on. He didn’t even bother glancing at the plate that had been set before him, his dark eyes stayed fixed on yours, soaking on every word you said.  
“I walked towards him and almost automatically his hands, one of those horrific pamphlets in them, reached out to me, but he refused to look up at me. I took it and let my hand softly graze over the skin of his wrist, and he flinched. For a moment I could swear I saw something akin to fear dwell up in his eyes and for the first time he looked up at me with those dark… kind eyes. I swear I have never seen such eyes in a man.”  
That was true. To be frank, it was a rarity for you to even look your customers in the eye, they were all the same; hungry beasts with urges that needed to be satisfied and they would leave as soon as the realization of what they had done started to gnaw at their conscience. But with Credence there was an ocean of things to be seen in his eyes, wave after wave dwelling up inside him, building to a storm that was ready to burst. “I stood in front of him, just looking at him and he had to turn his eyes away a couple of times only to look back. The hand I had touched started to shake and I saw something glistening in the corner of his eye when I locked eyes with me. ‘Sorry, Ma’am.’ Was the first thing he said to me and I had to hold back not to laugh softly at it. No one had called me Ma’am before. ‘Don’t be.’ He answered, and I think he flinched again at my answer. I smiled softly at him and he turned down his eyes to see that I was still touching his hand. He didn’t seem to have the strength to pull his hand out of my grasp, although he easily could have. I released his hand and asked him what his name was, as if I hadn’t already known. Credence. What an odd name for a child, but knowing his mother it really is no wonder. I told him my name and he repeated it, softly and slowly, as if I had just told him a great secret. Excuse me, do you mind if I-“   
You pointed at the steaming and deliciously smelling plate before you. The man that had been listening carefully to every word you had said blinked a few times, then just nodded. As you were stuffing your mouth with what felt like the most delicious food you had ever eaten the man sitting on the opposite side of the table watched you intently and you noticed an impression in them, a sort of mixture of indifference and the greatest adoration.  
“Do you think you will be able to… seduce him?”  
Any normal girl would have choked on her food at that question, but not you. Nonetheless, his question made you wonder what this man really had in mind with that boy. Of course your… professional curiosity had made you question your ability to seduce him, make him bend to your will, have him whimpering your name, begging for your mercy and his release…The look in his eyes had proved your ability a thousand times to you. You had sensed the longing in his soul as you had smiled at him, the lust in his body that had been harnessed by an abusing bother and was now at his young age stirring within him like a violent maelstrom. The power of his feelings alone had made you shiver, even by the memory of it.  
You nodded, your bright eyes holding his stare. “I would.” You hesitated. “Do you want me to?”  
His dark intelligent eyes lit up and for a moment you could have sworn you had seen a flicker of bright blue in one of them. But that impression vanished as soon as it had appeared and a somewhat lascivious smile played around the corner of his lips. “Yes.”, he spoke with a low hiss in his voice and you felt the hair on your neck stand on end. Suddenly you sensed a hand brushing lightly at the outside of your thigh, close to your knee, then his fingers caressing the inside of it, slowly inching closer to your core and your breath hitched in your throat. You looked at him and saw both of his hands on the table, only a somewhat malicious look in his eyes. When you casted a glance between your thighs where you would have seen the groping hands of anybody that had been hiding under the table, there was nobody there, only your own sensation of a soft, warm hand carefully kneading and stroking the smooth skin between your legs.   
“I want you to make him succumb to you, to make him feel any form of bliss and as happy as he has ever been.” The man’s voice was low and quiet, you almost couldn’t hear him, all the while staring into your eyes and observing every small impression, every little twitch of the muscles in your face. Suddenly you felt your nipples roughly being caught in what felt like fingertips while warm breath lingered on the side of your neck. Your thoughts were racing and you were desperately looking for a reasonable answer, but there was none and nobody whom these sensation could have come from. But still this made them real nonetheless. The hand between your legs was gently stroking through your folds, the fingers were covered in wetness now, and in your mind appeared the image of him being whom these hands belonged to. You imagined what it would be like if he were the one who was liking along your neck, whose teeth were now burying themselves in your soft skin. You gasped softly and your hands wanted to seek for hair or a shoulder to hold on to, but your arms and legs were bound by an invisible force.   
“I want you to make him ache for you, to make him whish for nothing else than what only you can give him…” The fingers that were so deliciously gliding through your folds found your clit and you almost cried out as they ground roughly on your sensitive skin, urging you on in small, tight circles and you felt your own body trembling with excitement, your breath going shallow and fast. “I want you to make him… love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? I'm starving for some feedback, kudos and Johnny Depp's Grindelwald!


End file.
